<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sex onstage by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950939">Sex onstage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yungblud (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fantasy, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sharing Clothes, Spit As Lube, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p><p>⚠Warning fisting mention ⚠</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sex onstage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dom lay sprawled out on the bed in his dressing room staring at the celing deep in thought.

</p><p>The crew had finished soundcheck early and went out to explore the city that they were currently visting on tour.</p><p>Dom declined their offer to go out he had other plans of how he would spend the hours he had left before the show tonight.</p><p>Dom was alone just as according to his plan, well atleast he thought he was.</p><p>Since no one was around he snuck into Adam's dressing room and sliped into one of his hoodies.</p><p>Dom loved the musky scent of cigars, weed, and beer that Adam's hoodie carried those were some of Dom's faviorite scents they reminded him so much of the scottish gutarist just thinking about him made Dom loose control.</p><p>Since Adam was not around Dom decided to have some fun so he sat on the edge of Adam's
bed and layed back pulling down his trousers in the process.</p><p>Dom spat on his hands and began to guide his hand up and down his fully erect member leting out quiet moans all while smelling the scent of Adams hoodie.</p><p>"Oh fook Adam right there ugggh take me on stage infront of all those people make me yours," Dom moaned as he stuck his fingers in his mouth coating them in saliva.</p><p>Dom slowly pressed his wet fingers into his hole slowly pumping them in and out all while indulging in his fanatsy.</p><p>He imagined Adam pounding into him for all to see Dom just shivred at the thought of it.

"Adam Adam ohh fook me harder fill me with your cum I need you,"Dom shouted as his fingers began to hit up against his throbing prostate. 

</p><p>While Dom was busy Adam returned from his day out and opned the door to his dressing room to find him masturbating and screaming his name.</p><p>"What the fuck are you doing," he questioned.</p><p>Dom tried to quickly pull his pants up and regain his composure "how much of that did you hear", he asked as he hung his head in shame.</p><p>"Just enough pull up your trousers and follow me," Adam responded as Dom followed him out of the room and onto the open stage of the venue they would be preforming on later that day.

</p><p> Kneel down on all fours and put an arch in your back,"Adam commanded as he forcefully pulled Doms pants down exposing his bum and penis.</p><p>Dom obeyed and arched his back sticking his huge pale ass into Adam's face wiggling it a llitle to tease the older man.</p><p>"This is what you wanted right little slut to be fucked onstage infront of everybody,"Adam growled as he pulled apart the others butt cheeks and put his mouth up aganst Dom's hole covering it in spit.</p><p>Dom moaned as Adam continued to rim his ass hole " yess fook I want you to put your whole fist in my ass,"he wined.

</p>
<p>"You can have my huge fooking fist destroy your cute little ass after the show," Adam snarled as he promptly inserted his hardened cock into Dom's tight pinky hole casuing the boy to scream.</p><p>"Oh fook Adam your so big hmmm you fill me up so well,"Dom cried as his moans of pleasure echoed and filled the empty venue.</p><p>"Imagine all those people wacthing me fuck you imagine them seeing me make you my little toy Adam,"groaned as he pounded into Dom.</p><p>"Ohhh yess daddy right there ohh,"Dom huffed.</p><p>"Harder faster I need more," Dom moaned as Adam rasied his hand and slaped the others pale ass.</p><p>"Ohh fook I am going to cum I cant hold it anymore please let me cum," Dom beged.</p><p>"Allright slut you deserve it cum all over the stage so everyone can see,"Adam growled as he released a thick load of semen into Dom's tight boy pussy.</p><p>"Ohhh fook yes now everyone will know that I belong to you," Dom shouted as he released all over the stage.</p><p>As Dom climaxed Tom stood at the back of the room with his camera filming the whole thing.</p><p>"The internet will go crazy about this,"Tom said under his breath as he looked down to see his growing erection.</p><p>♥FIN♥</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>